


All My Little Words

by ParallelBeetle



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eliot Waugh, Desk Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelBeetle/pseuds/ParallelBeetle
Summary: The window in their bedroom was positioned so that when morning came, the sunlight peered though the cracks in the curtains, and it was one of those such sunbeams that so rudely awakened Eliot
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	All My Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know Eliot is an absolute top, no doubt, but also I’m just a total slut for Bottom!El. Anyways here’s my third attempt at some very mediocre porn. Spoiler Alert: it’s tender morning smooches until the desk gets involved.

The window in their bedroom was positioned so that when morning came, the sunlight peered though the cracks in the curtains, and it was one of those such sunbeams that so rudely awakened Eliot. 

  
Coming to, Eliot became aware of the warm body next to his, and the legs that were tangled with his own. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Eliot shifted his gaze to Quentin and his peaceful features as he slept. Eliot was by all means not a morning person, but it was worth it to see the golden light dance across Quentin’s face, dimples smoothed by slumber. Eliot pondered setting on a path of becoming an oil painter, simply to capture the serene sight of his sleeping lover

This peaceful state didn’t last long, as those harsh golden sunbeams crept up Quentin’s face and caused his eyes to flutter open.  
  


Quentin grinned wide when he noticed Eliot staring at him with such adoration, and Eliot was momentarily blinded as he shifted his head and one of the golden rays hit him right in the eye, but he felt Q grab his shoulder and pull him down, slotting their mouths together in a searing kiss, slow but passionate, Q licking into his mouth at a steady pace.

“Hi” Eliot said, pulling back to peer at a grinning Quentin, smiling in return and rolling over to straddle him, sitting back on his haunches and looking down at him as he started to wake up more.

“You’re peppy today” Quentin said, slightly exasperated but betrayed by the blush creeping into his cheeks,

“Hush” Eliot said, leaning down to kiss him, slow and sweet but quickly hungry, passionate and wanting. The mood shifted, Quentin’s hands began to roam his body, Eliot could feel his growing interest and started to move, rocking into him as their kiss deepened, Eliot groaning into his mouth.

Eliot felt Quentin’s little movements beneath him, swallowing his quiet moans as Quentin rutted against him. He broke the kiss to brush his thumb over Q’s chin, tracing along his jawline and trailing further to his chest, circling his nipple. Delighting in Q’s moans, Eliot wondered aloud,

“What shall I do to you today, Q?”

“Your pick” Quentin panted in reply

Eliot leaned in to whisper hotly in his ear,

“As you wish“

Quentin’s snort turned into a sharp exhale as Eliot nibbled his earlobe, ducking further to lick a stripe along his neck,

“Oh, so many options..” Eliot mused as he sucked and nibbled down Quentin’s chest. “mm I could.. eat you out for hours and hours.. make you come just from that,” Q let out a whine as Eliot flicked over his nipple with his tongue, “I could suck your pretty cock,” Eliot’s hands and mouth trailed further, Quentin’s breath hitching when he hooked his fingers into his waistband “Maybe tie you up again..”  


“Oh,” Eliot said as he took Quentin in hand, Leaning up to whisper in Q’s ear “Or you could fuck me over that desk till I scream your name.” Relishing in Q’s full-body shiver and small whine as Eliot stroked him once more before taking him by the hand and gently pulling him to sit up, eyeing Q with a seductive gaze and leading him to the writing desk by the -curtained- window.

Eliot halfheartedly considered drawing back said curtains for a bit of exhibitionist play but decided to tuck that idea away for later, more interested in pulling Q across the room and backing up against the desk, smiling as Quentin’s arms trapped him in. 

Quentin leaned up slightly to catch Eliot in a searing kiss, dragging his tongue against the roof of his mouth. There was a palpable shift in their dynamic as Eliot’s knees weakened and Q began to tower over over him, almost invading his space, licking deeper and deeper into his mouth and _god_ it was just about the hottest fucking thing Eliot had ever experienced. 

Quentin grabbed him by the hips and spun Eliot roughly around, pinning him to the desk, leaning in to ask quickly “You okay?” 

“Holy fuck yes” Eliot replied in a breathy moan, which shifted into a deep groan as Quentin’s hot mouth grazed his ear and he whispered “Good” and he ducked to lick at Eliot’s neck as his hands wandered down his body, fingers hooking into the waistband of Eliot’s boxers.

Eliot let out a little whine when he felt Quentin’s mouth disappear from his neck,

“Q? What are- _oh_ ” Eliot gasped as he felt hot breath and the wet stroke of a familiar silky tongue tease his rim.

Eliot let out loud strangled moan as Q’s hot tongue slipped inside him and began to work him open.

“Fuck, Q” he breathed, pushing back against the rough slide, spine arching as Quentin preformed the spell and he became suddenly slick and open, welcoming and relaxed for Quentin.

“Q! Ah!” Eliot cried when Q slipped a finger inside of him along with his tongue and crooked upwards, pausing slightly to ask  “Good?” His voice betraying how absolutely wrecked he was as well. 

  
“Yes, Q,” Eliot let out a shaky exhale, “Please.”

Quentin opened him up slowly, one finger at a time, tongue flicking in and out of him until it couldn’t anymore, Eliot grinding back on his fingers, moaning as he crooked them _just so_.

Q milked his prostate until Eliot was begging, rocking back against him, 

“Q please, baby— _ah_ —I swear if you don’t get your dick inside of me right now I’ll _die_ —“

He felt more than heard Quentin chuckle behind him, “Dramatic much?” Eliot let out a pained whine, “Quentin—“

“Alright hold on,”

After a second of maneuvering, Q’s fingers slipped out of him, his hard length beginning to press inside. Q had prepared him so thoroughly that he sunk into him with ease, soon buried up to the hilt. Eliot moaned at the stretch and whined, using what leverage he had to rock back onto Quentin’s cock, pleading him to move. 

Quentin pulled out slightly, and rocked into him experimentally. Eliot felt his shaky exhale against the back of his neck and Q’s hand press into his lower back, pressing his chest down against the desk and picking up a steady rhythm, hips flush against Eliot, thrusting into him. 

The hand that wasn’t pressing Eliot to the table dug into his hips and Eliot savored the thought of bruises forming tomorrow in the shape of Q’s fingertips. Quentin’s hand moved slightly as he shifted his angle and Eliot threw back his head, back arching as Quentin’s cock ground against his prostate.

_God_ it was almost too much, the rhythmic hard press of Quentin’s cock inside of him, the strain on his arms and the feel of the desk digging into his abdomen, teetering on the precipice of pleasure and pain.

“Q I’m—“ waves of heat racked his body, Quentin’s hand reaching down to stroke him through it, and Eliot came, flush against Quentin’s hips, grinding back on his cock, thrusting into the hand around him. 

Quentin followed not long after him, thrusting into Eliot as his orgasm crashed over him, coming with a loud moan, buried deep inside of Eliot. 

Woozy, Eliot felt Quentin’s hands trace a spell into his stomach, cleaning up their mess, and Eliot stood up slowly after Quentin pulled out, turning around to kiss him slow and sweet, too exhausted and well-fucked to be thorough. 

Quentin’s hand stroked his cheek as he pulled back, and his eyes roamed over Eliot’s face, smiling wide. 

“I’m just glad we didn’t get come all over your important research papers,” Eliot said smugly, glancing over at the desk. 

“Shut up, it was your idea,”

“No but really, perfect execution-“

“Dick”

**Author's Note:**

> I do this literally solely for the validation so comments are super appreciated!!


End file.
